Dream Tropes Wiki/Recycled IN SPACE!
Stories are often recycled from other shows, with the setting changed with just enough of a gimmick to make it look different. The characters will have the same character types, sometimes even the same voice actors. Sometimes these will be direct spinoffs, with the same characters with one major time or setting change. Later varieties included "AS KIDS!" Putting the series into space, though, is the big one. This is because space has captured the public's imagination at least since the start of the space race, and science fiction authors and fans have been fascinated even longer. Thus it's not unreasonable to think "Wouldn't that show be even better in outer space?". Note: Please make sure you understand what this trope means before posting examples. It does not refer to a normal sequel, a remake, an adaptation, or to something that is simply like something else in the same genre. Some common things to avoid. *This trope is not literal. Just because you can define something as "in space" doesn't mean it counts. It still needs to be recycled from an older idea. Even if it has "In Space" in the title. Zap In Space, for example, was removed, because there's no Zap NOT-in-Space. *A game stealing mechanics from earlier games is Genre Launch if enough people do it, Follow the Leader otherwise; a story using tropes from something earlier is probably also Follow the Leader. Most platformers are not "Mario In Space", and most fighting anime are not "Dragon Ball Z In Space". *It's not enough that an idea seems to be ripping off another idea. It needs to be blatant in its advertising that it is a copy for it to count. You could argue that "Eragon was better when it was called Star Wars," but since nothing ever advertises the similarities, it doesn't count as this. (Note that it also doesn't count as Better by a Different Name unless it's said by a fictional character in-universe; tropes are not for Complaining About Shows You Don't Like.) *Similarly games stealing mechanics or gameplay styles from other games is Follow the Leader and not this trope. (for example, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night is not Metroid IN A CASTLE.) However, if a game shifts genres it might be this in the opposite direction. However, with few exceptions, you should cite the genre, and not claim that it's stealing from a specific game. (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night is Castlevania as a Metroidvania game not AS METROID) *If an idea seems to be crossing two different ideas it's X Meets Y. As a setting trope, this is distinct from Whole Plot Reference. The two may overlap, but it is possible to be either one without being both. For example, The Flintstones is, by Word of God, The Honeymooners recycled in the Stone Age, but is not a Whole Plot Reference because Fred isn't literally intended to be Ralph Kramden, only to resemble his mannerisms. *If the story has just been moved into modern time, but is otherwise more or less the same it's Setting Update. *If the "gimmick" is more than 6 words long or includes the word 'and', think hard before adding it. It might still count, but it might be too stretched to fit. *Also remember that Tropes Are Not Bad, so when listing something, do not be derogatory towards the newer media (for example if you had something that was Pokémon IN SPACE you do not need to list it as Pokémon IN SPACE AND WITH UGLIER MONSTERS). A Sub-Trope of Recycled Premise. A Sister Trope to Like That Show, But with Mecha, Space Is an Ocean. Compare SpaceX. Examples Live-Action TV *Many El Kadsreian critics described Two of a Kind "Friends AS TEENAGERS" *Similarity, many El Kadsreian critics described Will & Grace "Dharma & Greg AS LGBT" Music * Razor is Van Halen FROM ERUOWOOD! AND WITH A GIRL ON VOCALS! Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes